The Second Betrayal
by JinJinPigeon
Summary: After the betrayal of Aizen, many are skeptical about their captains. Under the watching eyes of the Seireitei two captains will plot their own backstabbing. Who will it be? Who could stop them? How will the Soul Society react to another betrayal?
1. Suspicion

XxXxXxXxXxXxX = Time Breaks

To start things off, i want to clear some things up. First of all, both the Bleach characters and storyline do not belong to me, they never have and sadly they never will. Second, this is my first Fan Fiction story, in the past i have wrote original stories that follow no existing anime, manga, or movie, so please tell me if something could be better or if i could change something around to make it read easier. Lastly, don't be afraid to be harsh, i need people to be cruel so i can become better, also i need Grammar Nazis, i tend to use a lot of commas and need to be corrected if i do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In a land set apart from the living realm sat a home for souls, a final resting place where all beings that were of good nature were sent. This resting place had a common name, Soul Society, the place where souls reside and live a "second life", in the center of this society was a noble palace where thirteen squads kept watch over all of the soul society. This place was known as the Seireitei, the souls that had power residing in them made this home, and so our story begins.

This story takes place after Aizen's betrayal and after the anime's Bount filler arc but before the Arrancar's arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two friends, fresh out of Shinigami Academy were wondering about in a Soul Society District, thinking of their newly achieved spots in the Seireitei. One already a Lieutenant while the other was a step below. The two were indeed fresh out of the academy but they never knew that the Seireitei could be torn apart a second time and to top it off, right after the Aizen incident.

"Come on Nero, you seriously don't think Captain Komamura is going to go too easy on you. After all, you have to live up to the man Lieutenant Iba was, or mark your own place in the 7th division history books." Kotei spoke fast for a slacker, having to get out what was on his mind before he was out of ear-shot of Nero, due to his slow nature.

Kotei Linuri was a medium height male with unmanaged light black hair in the form of a mop top and a slim, average build. Nothing was special about his appearance except he was visibly a true slacker. He could care less about moving fast, life in the Seireitei was fast-pace but they had many years ahead of them and he was in no hurry. His current position in the 13 court guard squads is 3rd seat on squad 8, replacing Tatsufusa Enjoji which is deceased because of Sado.

Nero on the other hand was a damp firecracker, cool and in control until pushed past his limits, which seemed to go on forever. Once pushed far enough, Nero would snap and lose his cool demeanor, trading it for cold and ruthless all out attacks, turning careless in an instant. His attitude didn't match his appearance, he was taller then Kotei yet was slightly stocky, hiding muscles underneath the thin layer of fat. His hair was red and unmanaged like Kotei but shorter.

"Captain Komamura is nicer then you think, just because you have to be seated under a lazy man doesn't mean you have to bring others down to your captains level. Besides, i think my captain is warming up to me, he doesn't give me the cold shoulder or sigh when i smile at him anymore." Nero shot back at Kotei with enthusiasm, catching him off guard.

"TAKE THAT BACK NOW, Shunsui is a great man, he is as serious as Komamura.....when he needs to be." Kotei was furious, stepping up his pace, Kotei was behind Nero before he knew it, hitting him square in the back of the head with the end of his Zanpaktou hilt.

Ducking a bit, Nero swung around and slashed Kotei in the gut with his sheath, making the former double over as Nero caught him. He never meant for Kotei to get hurt, he was just messing with him, he planned to smile and rub Kotei's stomach, mocking him after the hit but not all can work out as planned. Thinking fast, Nero flash stepped above the buildings of the current district they were patrolling and landed on a rooftop a row away from their position, Nero wasn't sure if he should continue on to Shunsui's place or report to Unohana until Kotei's stomach can be examined. Pointing toward the 4th division, Kotei lets his hand drop, spilling drops of blood from his lips with the jolt. Before Nero settled on his decision and without another thought, he flash stepped in the direction that was pointed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I want readouts of all the new Shinigami that were recently appointed to the court guard squads, seeing as their was no new test subjects appointed to me, i have to appease myself with fresh meat...." Mayuri pauses for a split second and slams his hand onto a nearby desk furiously, producing a light cracking sound but no visible damage, now mad about that he kicks the table over and sends petri dishes flying. "OUTSIDE OF MY OWN CURSED SQUAD. I don't see why i should be the one punished for Aizen's betrayal, i didn't provide any information to him, nor did i even know of his intentions. Why, out of all the captains, am i the only one not to receive new flesh bags? Why, Nemu, Why?"

Shyly, Nemu lowers her head and folds her arms in front of her. "I am not sure father, you deserve new people, just look at all the new findings you collected for the Seireitei, They are magnificent, just outstanding."

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO MOCK ME NEMU" Mayuri raises his hand and launches it down onto Nemu's jaw, breaking it and spliting open her cheek. "All you do is suck up these days, you will learn to be cruel like me one day, until then let your jaw heal by itself, when you come back and are ready to take after me, i will then re-break it and fix the jaw for you. The jaw setting wrong should be fine punishment for you being the way you are." Mayuri begins to wonder the data compiling room, waiting patiently for once, wanting the data on the newcomers.

After a little bit of waiting and, what seemed like a hundred sighs from Mayuri, a lab tech speaks up. "Is there a special reason you want these reports captain, sir?" Akon, reaches forward to pull the current data readouts from the print machine as Mayuri snatches them out of his hand.

"Of course there is, you insignificant fool, i want more research subjects, more bodies to cover my expirements. What else would i want out of these maggots?" Mayuri shuffles through the data he received, throwing a couple sheets here and there as he passes the unwanted ones.

"Well you could of wanted....." Akon starts in with his opinions, hesitating after thinking because he might answering his captain.

"Dont say another word, if i hear even a breath escape your lips before i leave this room then your last remaining lung will be my new play thing." Mayuri pulls the other data files out of the printer and stands stoic passing through the remaining data sheets, grabs three of them and lets the others drift to the floor before knocking open the door and leaving the room.

Akon gasps for air, if he didn't listen to the captains orders he may have just ended up as the new fresh meat for Mayuri. While panting for air, Akon lays his head on the desk just as a zanpaktou hilt slams onto the desk. Akon looks up to see Kenpachi Zaraki standing over him. "Oh my! You startled me, is there anything i can do for you?"

Holding out his hand, Kenpachi grunts and sighs. "Mayuri just left muttering about horrible test subjects, i figured he was referring to the new shinigami recently appointed, i want whatever he received but i want more information than he got, i want to be a step ahead of his plans." After waiting a couple minutes Zaraki rechieves the data sheets and skill read-outs of the new recruits. Stuffing them in his overcoat pocket, Zaraki slings his zanpaktou onto his shoulder, leaving for a different squads barracks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Your telling me that you caused these injuries with just your sheath? I cant see how one simple slash with something so unconventional could have ruptured his kidney and caused this flood of internal bleeding." Unohana leans over and advises a couple of squad 4 healers on what to have prepared for her when she returns from filing his injuries onto a report.

"I promise you i never meant anything by this, he hit me from behind with his hilt in the middle of talking because i said something he didn't like. I turned to him and was going to playfully hit him but when i brought my sheath around he was closer then i thought and i drove my sheath home on accident. Just tell me what can be done, please. You don't have to mention me in the report do you?" Nero begged and pleaded for Unohana to not write him up in her report, the last thing he needed was to break the Soul Society rule of no fighting between squads.

Unohana reached up and rubbed the back of Nero's head and wrote something down on a tablet. "You seem fine and he is bleeding from the inside out, i have to report at least something, someone doesn't just fall out of a tree onto their abdomen and get a straight bruise across the stomach and rupture their kidney. Which, may i point out, is on his side, so you must have hit him pretty hard....or more than once for that to happen." As the two reach the main hall Unohana shoos Nero off, sitting down to start on her report.

As Nero runs out of the squad 4 barracks, he passes a tall figure with a white overcoat on which has a squad emblem on the back of it, thinking nothing of it Nero continues on to tell Captain Komamura of his day. The figure continues into the barracks and looks around, eyeing everyone in sight, some cowering and some going on with their business. Seeing that Unohana isn't around, the figure decides to head for her office. After moments of searching, the figure pops his head into the right office and steps in front of Unohana's desk, slamming paperwork onto it. The hidden person smiles and speaks roughly. "You think these three are good enough? The data is all right there, i think its about time we gather people and start this thing."

Without looking up from her paperwork, Unohana slides the data sheets into her field of view. Pointing to the middle and right sheets she gestures to the healing chambers in the main room. "The person from the middle sheet is unconscious and in bad shape just beyond this wall, in the main room. The person in the right sheet you probably passed on your way in, good luck trying to find the third person, i suspect she is going to be hard to find, seeing as Central 46 hasn't decided what squad to assign her to yet. Try the Academy barracks, she might still be residing there."

"You have always been smart Retsu, that's why i chose you to be my right hand when we reach the final stages of this plan. Right now though, you have to heal this Kotei, i will deal with this Nero guy and this missing female. We have to set this operation into effect within the next week though, it is getting close to the next academy semester, if we don't hurry we may have to wait until everything calms down again." The strange person picks up the data sheets and goes on their way.

Unohana signs the report and tucks it away, bundling her hair and steps out of her office, smiling. "This might work out better than i first thought, Nero seems more powerful than first intended. Now to think what to tell Isane so she doesn't get suspicious!" Unohana starts to heal Kotei while thinking long and hard about her lieutenant.


	2. A Dance and A Plan: One Girl's Desire

Again, I do not own bleach, never have, never will. I do, on the other hand, expect to start writing more. I wrote the first chapter and then hit some major and minor road blocks in my life but i will start writing again for the small amount of readers to view this. Lastly, i am having to write this on Word pad on a laptop so even though Fan Fiction has spell check and i have eyes, i still need people to be harsh and throw improvements my way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX = Time Breaks

A Dance and A Plan: A Girl's Desire

Arriving promptly twenty minutes prior to the suspected time, Nero kneeled for a breath in front of the squad seven barracks. He knew that his captain couldn't care less about his social life but the accident with Kotei, that was a different story. He would be in at least some sort of trouble, within his squad and also with his superiors. Deciding to leave out the whole Kotei incident, Nero continued on into the barracks, acting his lame, laid-back, casual self. Instantly he got stares of disgust from his fellow shinigami. There had always been problems between Nero and those around him, everyone picked at him and pushed him around. The core of all the hatred was a simple thing, his ability to keep cool even when pushed hard. Everyone hated his okay-ness with whatever was happening, they wanted emotions and Nero never gave any.

As Nero strode nearer and nearer towards Komamura's office, a meek looking girl whispered Nero's name. Whipping around, Nero spotted the voice. "Mitseki, Mitseki, Mitseki!" Nero sighed and turned back around, finishing what he was saying. "What brings a runt like you around? This squad sees more combat than you could handle, run along now."

"I couldn't be placed here even if they hog-tied me and threw me into this squad. I am more suited for real combat, not moral righteousness. Besides, i am placed into a vice-captains seat in another squad anyways." Mitseki moved her zanpaktou onto her hip, from her shoulder, as she said it.

"Taking Izuru's seat while he fills Gin's seat? Or you just saying vice-captain because i am and you dont want to be lesser than me?"

"Five, i wouldn't work with Izuru if he begged me. Hinamori took over Aizen's seat o there is a spot open."

Nero laughed at Mitseki's response. "Momo is seated there, she wouldn't give that up even though her captain betrayed her, she isn't cut out for captain's work. Too kind-hearted and follows people too much."

"HINAMORI IS WELL SUITED FOR THAT SEAT" Calming down, Mitseki straightened her zanpaktou. "You are correct, Hinamori-san is most definitely still the vice captain. I would be third seat, right under her. I still feel as if i should be equal with her, though i do respect her." Mitseki pats her zanpaktou "Yuge Kanmon is mostly superior over Tobiume. Anyways, Komamura is currently on out on his own, not in his office, unless you like to sit for hours, i suggest you accompany me to the squad five barracks."

"Is that a invitation or a order, Mitseki-Chan?"

"Which ever way you take it, Nero-Chan!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Retsu pulls the final strap of her surgical mask off her left ear, stepping out of her element and into her office. As she fills in the last of her surgical report for Kotei, a Hell Butterfly appears, landing on her left forearm. Silently transmitting a message from her mystery colleague, the butterfly moves. "I have spotted the girl, she seems to be heading toward her squad's barracks. She was placed in the fifth it seems, an odd place for what is on her stats page. you better hold up your end of the deal."

Seemingly talking to herself, Retsu tilts her head in the butterfly's' direction, still penning her surgery report. "The boy on my end is good to go in three days, that's just recovery. I was able to slip a small tracker in while i was finishing up, my side of the deal is nearly done. You have three days starting 8 hours ago, hurry up and acquire the first part of the trifecta. My squad will be holding a ball to lighten the rest of the Seireitei's spirits after the betrayal of Aizen, i suspect if all goes well, she will be there. Strike then, make it fast and clean, you will go down alone if caught. Now carry on, i have business to attend to."

With the first flutter of the Hell butterfly, the plan took its first leap.


End file.
